His Reasoning
by Ene Chanx
Summary: Hello my name is Rin! I am a servant under the Katayama family. Everyday I need to cook, clean, take care of Katayama-sama an-WAIT WHAT? We're moving! Well this Host club seems a little weird, but the high school doesn't seem to be that bad though. Not until the unexpected happened and now I don't know why, but it seems that there is more than what Katayama-sama led on. B-But why?
1. They' ran into trouble

Me: HI~! Thank you so much for clicking on that link to read this story!

I really do appreciate it! I hope th-

Hikaru: Don't be expecting much, I think this chapter sucks

Me: EHHHH. YOU'RE SO MEAN!

Kyoya: Well this is your first story if i a correct.

Me: Y-Yeah but…. AT LEAST GIVE ME A CHANCE YOU GUYS! T^T

Kaoru:*pats Ene chanx on the back* I'm sure it turned out… okay?

Ene chanx: Well gee Kaoru thanks for the faith….

Hunny senpai: Ene Chan doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club or us, right Takashi!

Mori: *Nods*

Kyoya: *Smiles* Well I believe the Introduction is over. I hope you somewhat enjoy the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bye dad" Haruhi called out as she closed the door to her apartment heading to school. Hearing a faint reply she started to head down the stairs with a small smile.

'Now, what was the cosplay theme today again' Haruhi thought. Walking for awhile already she didn't notice there was a figure running lazily making it's way towards her just a bit behind. Now closer to the pink building she saw Hikaru and Kaoru talking to each other. She rolled her eyes, they had always waited for her in the morning so they could all head to class together.

"Hey gu-KYA" Before she could question their sudden shocked faces she collided with another student from behind as they both fell to the ground.

"Haruhi are you okay" both twins yelled as the ran towards her! Girls from the host club had worried faces as they tried to see of 'he' was alright, crowding her a bit, blushes on their faces as they heard the 'boy' cutely squeak. She stood up and and dusted the little dirt that was on her uniform. Both twins were checking if she was alright until Hikaru turned and looked furious at the other student who also had gotten up.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU JERK" Hikaru yelled. The other boy looked at him with a bored expression giving them a view of his face. He had light short caramel hair, bangs siding his face. He didn't wear the uniform so they wasn't sure whether he was a student. Crystal blue eyes bored into the twin's angry stares. The girls blushed a bit, they had to admit he was pretty hot. Not forgiving his actions though they tried to give a similar glare the twins were pulling.

The boy started to walk away. "HEY GET BACK HE-" Hikaru started to yell.

"Fuck off" He hissed. Hikaru was about to storm after him until Haruhi stopped him. "Its all right Hikaru it's not a big deal" she said as she was about to walk towards the doors until she abruptly stopped. "Oww" she muttered, feeling a sharp pain in her ankle.

Hikaru turned his attention away from him and went to help his brother to take Haruhi to the nurses office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It was only a sprain Tamaki" Haruhi said trying to calm down the blond. The host club was going to begin in a few minutes as they were standing in their welcome positions. The brunette didn't want the other girls that were going to come in make a big deal about it either, she didn't see the deal of more question.

"Haruhi does your ankle hurt a lot" Honey asked with big teary eyes. "No, no Hunny Senpai very much" Haruhi said not wanting the third year to cry.

"Well did you at least capture his appearance." Even though he said this completely calm his appearance showed another thing as he looked as he were plotting to sue someone.

"Nope, no-" Haruhi was about to deny not wanting anyone to get into any trouble. "Of course we did" the twins exclaimed! "HE HAD THIS CARAMEL HAIR COLOR" Hikaru yelled. "AND BLUE EYES" Kaoru shouted. "AND HE LOOKED STUPID" both of them screamed.

"Though the first two descriptions were a bit useful the third one doesn't really describe anything" Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Hmmm, well its a bit of a common trait among students here, is there any more information you can give me?" Kyoya asked while typing in his laptop.

"Well he looked a bit um, uh taller than you kyoya but, definitely shorter than Mori"

"Hmm, then how about age?" "uhh, well we don't know" Hikaru started. "This is the first time we've ever seen him around here" Kaoru finished.

The sun must have hit his glasses because there was a sudden shine on his specks. "So perhaps…" Kyoya kept typing "…new" (Lol, accidentally typed mew…just imagine that for a second) he whispered to himself, pride swelled within the shadow king as he had found out who the person was but, still keeping his signature poker face.

"Who is he kyokya, who is he" The twins. The whole group looked at him waiting for a name. "Not now, the club is about to begin."

They all gaped at him almost missing their cue to welcome all the ladies coming in the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who is he Kyokya, who is he?" The twins yelled again, as the club had closed for the day. The rest of the host club members gathered around him.

"There are actually two new students. Though the one I believe was the one you had an encounter with is Jason Katayama. The other student, however, does not have his picture yet, but he has a different last name so i'm assuming they're not related." He turned his laptop to Haruhi and the twins "Is this him" he questioned?

All three of them looked at the photo on the screen.

"Hmmmm"

" nope" "Yes"

"Guys he looks different from the boy in the picture" Haruhi said.

"Ehhhh, no he doesn't" Hikaru observed again. " He has the same caramel hair and blue eyes."

"Sure he looks a bit...more behaved but, he has the same look" Kaoru said.

"He could have just possibly changed" Hunny thought out loud " right Takashi!" Mori nodded in agreement.

"Well it is his picture from his first year at his other school" Kyoya observed " maybe he simply was frustrated and angered with the change."

"YEAH BUT, THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE CAN PUSH MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER LIKE THAT" Tamaki yelled.

"I'm not your daughter senpai" Haruhi said irritated.

"Yeah boss, she's our toy" the twins said in unity.

"You shady twins you can't say things like that!" Tamaki screamed. "Is there more information of Ka-chan" Hunny asked.

Hauri sweatdropped, Hunny already had a nickname for him. "Well of course, he is transferring here as a second year class 2-A. Very high grades, and never was any problem to any faculty and staff. It says here he was very popular among the students. As well as blood type O and born in June 13. His father owns a very successful sports chain company and his mother is a very well known lawyer. Well known for playing the violin along with the piano. Broke his pinky in kindergarten a-" Kyoya stopped and started to slowly frown and started to click furiously.

"Whats the matter Kyoya" Tamaki asked. "I can't seem to enter any further medical information"

He whispered sounding more as if he were saying it to himself "How odd."

"T-thats impossible" The twins shrieked "You know everything" Kyoya's frown deepened "Well it looks like even I am blocked from this information."

There was an awkward pause among the group until Haruhi decided to break it. "Well it doesn't really matter right, we'll see him and eventually, I mean he does go to the same school"

"Yeah and then we can get our revenge on him, right?" The twins smirked.

"YEAH" Honey and Tamaki cheered along with them.

"NO" Haruhi yelled. "Look lets just not cause more trouble okay."

"Haru chan you want some cake" Hunny senpai asked. He knew she was feeling stressed and wanted to distract her a bit. Haruhi smiled "A little would be nice." Mori went to grab them a piece of cake, then placing two strawberry short cakes on a nearby table. "Why didn't we think of that" The trio (And i know you can guess who they are) screamed. "THEY DID IT AGAIN."

Haruhi stopped eating her cake and looked up at all of them. "Though I do not agree on getting the person who pushed me in trouble I just want to say thanks for caring." Before she could take another bite of her cake she was pulled into a group hug. "your so cuuute Haru chan~" Honey squealed. "ADORABLE" The Trio said as they hugged her. "Guys stop" Haruhi said irritated as a blush spread upon her face.

*CREAK*

The club turned to the open door. Tamaki went to princely mode and was about to to apologize and tell the princess they were closed; until he got a good look at the person. The whole club room stopped and stared at the person who had opened the door. As all eyes bore into a boy with blue crystal eyes and caramel hair. He bowed "Hel-" but he was cut off. Hikaku held him by the collar of the uniform. So he was a student here. He raised his fist as he was about to punch the boy.

"STOP!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me: AHHHHH! They were right my story does suck!

Haruhi: No it didn't, plus I'm sure the readers understand since it is your first story.

Me: ...A-Are you t-trying to cheer me up? (Starts to tear up)... Is it that obvious?

Tamaki: Please review my lovely readers. Flames and suggestions are welcomed too. *sparkles start to appear around him*

Me: H-Haruhi You see the sparkles to right?

Haruhi: Yeah so what

Me: D-Does that mean he's a *whispers to her* V-Vampire.

Haruhi: *sweat drops* No, vampires don't exists.


	2. Seeking the 'sick' truth

Ene chanx: Okay guys I'm am so sorry, I probably haven't updated in a while.

Hikaru: Blah, blah, blah, excuses, excuses.

Haruhi: Hey you know she does have school Hikaru.

Hikaru: *pouts* Yeah but she could at least spend more time to try to work on the story.

Ene chanx: I'm sorry! I-I do try! You know how many times I've woken up like at two in the morning to work on this!

Haruhi: *Sweatdrops* You do that everyday to finish homework! You see Ene Chanx is at a new school this year and even on a scholarship, so she has to study a lot of the time. She also has a messed up sleeping schedule.

Ene chanx: Yeah, so if i'm not doing well I could get my scholarship taken away (T^T ). So i'm basically just like you Haruhi, well the scholarship part at least. *Goes to hug her*

Tamaki: Nooooo stay away from my Haruhi! *Pushes Ene Chanx and hugs Haruhi instead*

Ene chanx: Tamaki….. *Sings* Why you gotta be so rude~ (sorry I always do that ^^;; when someone says anything that reminds me of a lyric then i sing a little of a verse)

Hikaru & Kaoru: **Hey boss…. *Both grin* **_**your Haruhi**_**?**

Tamaki: *Blushes* S-Shut up you doppelgangers!

Ene chan: So yeah, Updates may take a little longer but please bare with me. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise I'll be doing my best to make my chapters longer. and I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the character except my Oc's.

~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~

"_Stop!" _

There was loud yell before the bang of a fist echoed. As well as the sound of the boy falling to the ground.

The anger left Hikaru's eyes as he calmed down. Quick silence pierced through the room. Hikaru looked at the rest of the hosts, he assumed their gaze were on the fallen boy. He looked away and was about to walk out of the room until Hunny grabbed his sleeve.

"H-Hika-Chan I think you hit the wrong person" Hunny whispered to him. Hikaru quickly looked down and saw that a girl was on top of Jason. She was protectively hugging him and on the side of her face was a noticeable bruise starting to form.

"Are you alright Katayama-sama" she questioned, her voice full of concern for the boy in front of her "Are you hurt?" She had slowly gotten up to help Jason stand. "N-No i'm fine I just didn't expect that" Jason quickly replied. He wondered what he had done to make the redhead mad.

His eyes widened as he had seen the bruise on her "Are you alright Rin?" The girl smiled gently "As long as you are alright Katayama-sama then I am as well." Jason winced "You are not fine, we have to get you to Dr. Kanata." The girl shook her head "He is your personal doctor not mine, I will be fine."

"Not that this isn't interesting, but we were wondering what you are doing here" Kyoya interrupted, getting their attention quickly.

Both of them turned their attention to the group of boys that were in front of them. Jason inwardly sighed, maybe this wasn't a good idea. "Ah yes, but before that I would believe an apology is necessary for my maid."

The hosts blinked. She was his maid , she didn't even look like she was any older than the boy next to her. She had straight black raven hair that was held up into a ponytail by a white ruffled hair tie. Her raven locks reached slightly below her bust. It made a bit more sense as they noticed her clothing. She was wearing a simple teal maid style dress with an apron and a bow in the back. Green emerald eyes widened in panic "N-NO it's alright" she squeaked.

"Come on Hikaru I told you there was no point in getting revenge. You shouldn't go around and hitting people." Haruhi lectured. She felt as she was talking to a child. "Violence won't solve anything."

Hikaru was about to argue until he saw the glare that the shadow king gave him. 'It's not like it's my fault' he thought 'she was the one put herself in front of him.'

"I'm sorry" Hikaru said monotony, no trace of regret in his words.

Jason frowned "Well, maybe I was wrong" he whispered. The host raised an eyebrow wondering what he meant as the words barely reached their ears. He smiled "Well I guess that will have to do." "Rin go outside" he ordered. Shock filled her eyes, had she done something wrong she wondered. She bowed and silently left.

The newcomer was about to speak until Kyoya cut him off. "Now I believe we deserve an apology as well." Jason once again faked a smile "I'm sorry, but what for?"

"In the morning you made the mistake of recklessly pushing one of our club members," the shadow king responded while his hand directed to Haruhi. It was Jason's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I'm sorry but, I don't think I have ever met the girl before."

"..."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW SHE WAS A GIRL" Tamaki yelled! Panic and shock filled them all.

"**IDIOT WE COULD HAVE STILL COVERED IT UP" **the twins yelled. Tamaki went to his emo corner to grow mushrooms hoping Haruhi didn't get mad at him.

Jason turned to frustrated Kyoya "Was I not supposed to know?" "No, but how did you?" Kyoya asked. He needed to make note of this to make sure no else could see she was a girl.

"I-I don't know it was just fairly obvious, Her big doe hazel eyes, glowing skin, and delicate features just make her look like a girl." Haruhi faintly blushed and looked away as she heard those words. "STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER" Tamaki yelled! He detached himself from his mushroom garden and hugged Haruhi. "Senpai let me go!" Haruhi yelled "AND I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!"

"Mommy our daughter is going through a rebellious stage do something!" Tamaki whined.

Kyoya Ignored him as he tuned his attention back at Jason. "Well what do you want?" Kyoya asked "For keeping the secret?" Jason looked at them all. The corners of his mouth twitched into an unexpected smirk and he burst into a bitter laugh "Even if I wanted to tell I couldn't." He then coughed and his smirk melted to a gentle smile. "But I would like to ask for a favor."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~

"Katayama-sama, did everything go alright" Rin asked as Jason came outside of the club room. He had taken about forty minutes in there, she had began to get a bit worried. He genualy smiled "I believe it did, we will come back here tomorrow, alright." She tilted her head "Why?"

"I simply need a response." he answered, "Oh, what did you ask them" the maid questioned. She was surprised when her master's parents wanted to move here. As long as she could remember they never left the house unless on special occasions or for school and even then she would have to stay behind of course. She was just a servant.

It made her curious, the Katayama family had always stayed and lived in the same mansion and area for centuries and now the sudden change. She missed the old house that had a beautiful history, but she had to admit there was a little excitement with the new environment.

"Ah, nothing much, anyways lets just go, I feel like our tour should continue." Jason replied. Before they had arrived at the club they had been exploring the new school to make sure they wouldn't get lost tomorrow. While Jason would be a new student Rin would stay right beside him, in case he ever needed help.

Rin smiled "well alright, would you like to go to….oh they have an art studio. would you perhaps like to go there?" She knew Jason loved to draw, though he always needed Rin to help him with something. Sometimes he couldn't draw the right eye or the hands of the person or figure. The servant never minded though, she loved to help.

"That's sounds good, lets head there" Jason said as he lead the way the studio." He rolled his eyes "Rin you can walk next to me you know." he said as he saw she was walking behind him. Usually servants were supposed to do that, but Jason never liked having the people that always helped him and take care of him be thought of less than him. "B-But Katayama-sama, I am just th-" "It doesn't matter come on" Jason interrupted. "Okay, thank you Katayama-sama."

"Anyways do you think they'll let us eat in the classroom" the blue eye boy asked? "As long as it's not during class I believe it's all right" Rin answered. She had made sure to read the handbook when she learned Jason would be going to a new school and that she would be there to help him. She would do her best to help Katayama-sama. "Well good because I got some cake for us" Jason said crashing the maids train of thoughts. She smiled

"Thank you Katayama-sama"

'_Thank you for so much'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"What just happened" Haruhi asked the hosts as their guest had left._

_"Well it seems that we had made a mistake." Kyoya said. His fingertips typing on his laptop to find as much information he could on the new student._

_"Well it's getting late I believe if its best if we leave and discuss this early before lib starts."_

_Everyone agreed as they had started to get their things. Trying to get to the market to make sure she wouldn't miss the sale Haruhi was one of the first ones to leave. "Bye guys" she said as she opened the door to leave. "For some reason I have a feeling things are going to get crazier around here" she muttered._

_-FLASHBACK-_

_" A favor?" Kyoya asked, repeating the odd boy's statement. _

_He smiled sadly "Well yes, I know it's short noticed, but I am in need of your help." His hand combed back his caramel hair in frustration; causing his bangs fell in front of his face."I don't know many people and I heard a lot about this club and this school. So I just thought maybe….maybe you guys could, um help me."_

_The hosts looked at him curiosity clearly glazed over their faces. _

_"What's the favor" Tamaki asked, as his serious side started to seep in. He had taken a few steps forward to stand next to Kyoya. _

_"But I must tell you we may not be able to give you an answer today or possibly even be able to help you." Kyoya warned. _

_"It's one favor but it's got an explanation to it, so would it be alright if we sat down?" Jason asked fidgeting with his cuffs of his sleeve. _

_"That's okay Ka-chan" Hunny squealed "do you want some cake? Here you could sit next to me and Takashi." "Oh, Thank you" Jason nodded as he sat next to the sauger crazed third year. _

_Hikaru sat down on the couch opposite from them "So what is it-" _

_"-that you need from us" Kaoru finished as he sat next to his twin. _

_Haruhi sat down next to the twins and Tamaki insisting that he must be with his darling daughter sat next to her. Leaving Kyoya to sit in the love chair that was between Tamaki and Jason. _

_"Well you see, I'm leaving soon" Jason weakly smiled "and I need someone to watch over Rin for me."_

_" Your maid? I'm not sure how we can do that Katayama-san" Kyoya told his soon to be classmate. _

_"She is not just a maid, she is my best friend and she will be attending Ouran on Monday as well, as she will be living in a dorm here. All of her Three years are paid for, I just need someone to watch over, t-to make sure s-shes o-okay." the second year studered. _

_"Wait so you're not going to attend Ouran anymore, why" Haruhi wondered out loud?_

_"Like I said I have to leave soon." Jason said. "Please I just need someone to take care of her." _

_"You do know she can keep living with your family and keep working their. I don't see a reason that she couldn't just go with you either." Kyoya reasoned. _

_Jason shook his head "No, she's not safe there. They won't find her as useful either, I don't want her to be there; that's why I got her a dorm here. She has already taken the exams without even knowing it was for her to come here. She thought she was helping me by making sure she knew the material." Jason lightly chucked at the memory. "She's too naive."_

_"So please help me, help her" He pleaded._

_Tamaki stood up "AS KING OF THE HOST CLUB WE SH-" Kyoya covered his mouth " We will have to discuss the subject first, maybe tomorrow we can give you an answer once our club ends for the day." _

_"O-Of course" He smiled "T-Thank you!" said as he got up to take his leave. _

_"Wait! You didn't eat your cake" Hunny exclaimed. "Do you not like cake?" Tears began to form in his eyes. _

_"Oh um, maybe I'll just take it to go for Rin, she has a big sweet tooth." Jason quickly answered. "If that's all right." _

_Hunny perked up "Of course it is! Yay, cake, cake, cake!" Hunny ran over to get a medium sized box and put the angel cake he offered in the box as well as a strawberry shortcake for Rin. "Here ya go" he giggled. _

_"Arigato." Jason then got up and headed for the door. _

_As he held the handle of the door he turned to the group "Oh, and I'd like to apologize on my brothers behalf. Praskovya never really had a good connection with people. I'm sure he didn't mean to push you Fujioka-san . Again I'm sorry." _

_"W-wait" Haruhi blurted she wan't mad about the pushing incident, but she needed to know something. "If you really care about her why can't she go with you. Won't she be heart broken if you leave her here." Haruhi did want to help him, but at the same time she was thinking of the other girl's feelings. _

_"Like I said I'm leaving real soon." Jason shook a little "She can't go with me, God isn't ready for such a wonderful angel yet " he whispered, his eyes becoming dull as he was finally sinking in the sick reality . _

_And with that he left. _

_There was a lot to talk about tomorrow._

_~~~~~~~~~Line~Break~~~~~~~_

_Ene Chanx: Well I really hope this chapter is better._

_Kyoya: Hmmm, I'll have to admit you're getting there. _

_Ene chanx: Yay?...I think? Please review. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes: I was thinking of getting a betta, but I dunno. I'll do my best to update faster! Oh, and I was thinking of making a Christmas chapter. Hmmm, maybe. _


	3. He's just late, That's all

Ene Chanx: Hi guys~! Than-KYA ***Avoids flying objects thrown at her***

Whaa! I'm really sorry! It's been two months that I havent updated! So those of you who have sticked with this story, Thank you! I know that i'd say that i'd try to update quicker, I'm still trying. Though that means some chapters won't be as long as others. Anyways all the hosts were busy so that means it's only me doing the intro. I don't own OHSHC, just my Oc's~!

Hope you enjoy~!

-Line-break- -

" I'll be right back okay Rin" Jason assured the girl. "Of course, I shall wait for your return" Rin bowed.

"Would you like a snack for when you return Katayama-sama?" He gave her a hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek "I would love that!" The maid giggled "It's only a snack Katayama-sama, it doesn't deserve that much praise."

"Well can you prepare a cake for me and if i'm not back in time, please eat some without me" he answered as he closed the door. She smiled as the muffled thanks went through the door.

~~~~~~~Line-Break~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well what do you propose" Kyoya asked the group? They were currently in a meeting about what had happened yesterday. Everyone was clearly still in a bit little shock of what was going on.

"WE PROMISED TO MAKE EVERY GIRL WHO ENTERS THE HOST CLUB HAPPY, SO I VOTE WE HELP HIM" Tamaki yelled, his voice booming throughout the music room.

"Yeah but think about it Tono" Hikaru started.

"you can't just make promises you can't keep" Kaoru finished, both looking serious.

"Well he's not asking us for that much, just making sure she's okay" Haruhi piped up trying to help Tamaki.

Hunny jumped happily over the thought of making a new friend "Yeah, we can eat cake together everyday!" Seeing that Hunny was happy was with the idea Mori had also grunted in agreement.

"_**Hmmmm, well a new toy would be fun" **_the twins smirked both their opinions changing, but still something didn't sit right within them.

Kyoya sighed 'Idiots, they have no idea what they're doing. '

"Well alright, I guess it's settled then."

Ending the meeting each host went to pack their things and wait for their guest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~break ~~~~ ~~~~

Jason stood outside the club room door. His hands ghosted over the handle of the door. "What if they say no? She'll be by herself, anything could happen to her. I need to make sure everything is alright before I leave. 'GAH' he gasped. He grabbed his chest trying to regain his breathing as pain traveled through his body. 'Just a little longer.'

Composing himself he took a deep breath. Finally grabbing the handle of the door of the door he was met with with the host club. He bowed "Good afternoon gentlemen, have you thought over on the favor I have asked."

'Gosh I feel so nervous'

Tamaki stood up.

'Please agree'

"Yes, and we have decided that we will do our best to watch over your friend for you" Tamaki cheered!

Jason's eyes widened "T-Thank y-"

"But of course we must know more of the situation and as well on the maid." Kyoya interrupted. 'For some reason it seems a lot of information is locked away.' The second year thought to himself.

"Well of course" Jason responded, he was just relieved that Rin would be okay. 'She won't be alone.' "So what would you like to know."

"Are you going to heaven Ka-chan?" Hunny asked putting his fork down as he had been eating a strawberry cake. "Yes Haninozuka Senpai I am. I'm really sick, the doctors don't know exactly what it is either." "When were you diagnosed" Kyoya questioned as he got out his laptop, quickly typing information already.

"They practically knew something was wrong with me when I was born, but it was always taken lightly" He replied "Colds and flues always seemed to attack me as a toddler." He walked slowly towards the window to look out to the mass of blue. "It wasn't until I was five. When I had broken my pinky at home in a fight with my brother. Panicked my mother took me to the hospital since our private doctor was out of the country for the time being. At the hospital they had found out more than we all expected. They had detected a sort of daisies that they couldn't really name." He sighed "They told me i would have about 10 years to live if they had not found a cure…..I turned 17 a few weeks ago and the pains have gotten stronger, I know I don't have much time. I should be grateful though, God has blessed me with two more years."

The whole room was silent. Pity was felt for the poor teen. He had lived knowing that his time would come too soon, and that he could do nothing to stop it.

"And about Rin?" Kyoya asked, Clearly the only one to seem more collected than the others.

"Ah, yes. her full name is Rin Katayama, 16 years old born February 22 an-"

"Wait but if if she has your last name then aren't you siblings? Why is she your maid?" Haruhi asked?

"No we're not related, my grandfather had found her, it seemed she was in hardship. Being only six he had let her stay until she was ready to leave. Of course we had found out she was in more trouble than expected and my grandfather being the kind person he is decided to let her stay. Though the butlers and maids always laugh everytime they tell me the story of when he had to tell the rest of our family. The only reason mother agreed was when she was to be out into training immediately to become my maid, oh, and as well as my older brother."

"The rest I feel it is up for her to tell you" Jason finished.

"Couldn't your brother still need her" Tamaki finally spoke up?

"No, he has a very hostile personality" Jason stated "I believe that she deserves to live the life as a teenager and look after herself. She cares too much about others for her own good." He walked up to Kyoya handing him a folder. "I assume you'd be the most responsible with this information."

"What's inside" the twins asked as they snached it out of his hands. Jason smiled sadly "...A copy of my will." The twins froze as regret started to creep in.

"Idiots stop being so nosy" Haruhi said smacking them both behind their heads. Kyoya took the folder from one of the twin's hands. Opening it as he had decided to skim the papers inside. He raised an eyebrow "You're leaving your side of the inheritance to the maid?"

Jason frowned a little, 'she's not just my maid she's my best friend.' "Why yes, I'm only the second son of the Katayama family, I was never going to be the heir to the company so all I would have received was money." He then bitterly laughed "And I won't be using that."

No one else laughed at the dark humour.

"Does she know?" Jason jumped a little as he had forgotten the silent third year. He shook his head "About my illness yes, about what i'm doing, no, but she's in her dorm, so i'm going to go after this. I don't have the heart to tell her and then just leave. Please just give her this" he said as his voice was starting to crack even more, giving Kyoya an envelope.

"And more importantly never let her be alone with another Katayama family member, that includes our servants, unless she is with one of you."

"A princess must always receive the blessing of a heartfelt goodbye, shouldn't you at least tell her in person" Tamaki suggested.

He wanted the girl to know what was going on. Sure the letter would fill in with some of the blanks, but she would be heartbroken and possibly feel betrayed if it weren't coming from her friend instead of a piece of paper.

"No, she'd be sad either way, I'd rather make this harder for myself than both of us, even though eventually we'll probably feel the same sorrow for whats to come, but it's like they say. Ignorance is bliss" He whispered "Well while it lasts."

"Though I know you trust us with the maid, you do know that nothing is always in our power." Kyoya said already thinking of future problems.

"Oh, you mean like if she ever runs away, you don't need to worry, she has enough sense to know to stay. Plus she also has no sense of direction. she'd overrule the idea, knowing that she may never really have a chance to find the mansion as we do live far away."

His phone then rang "Hello?" "A loud yell could be heard from the other side of the line "Alright i'm heading there right now."

"Well if you'll excuse me, I must take my lea-"

"JASON WHERE THE FUCK IS THE STUPID MAID" a loud boom had cut through the serious moment.

"Ah, Praskovya mother sent the driver and she's not to happy of our tardiness." Jason had packed his things and was heading towards the door. "Yeah that's a fucking shock" the twin replied as he glanced over at the host club.

Kaoru held onto Hikaru's sleeve to make sure he didn't bolt again like last time. And just like Jason, Praskovya had caramel hair and crystal blue eyes. Both were the exact copy of each other. The only reason how they could be told apart now was because of the facial expressions they both held.

"Well I don't give a shit, now tell me where the whore is I need her to finish this for me."

Jason grabbed the papers his twin was holding out. "T-This is the essay the school gave us to finish a month ago, how did you not finish?" Jason exclaimed.

"Cause i'm not wasting any of my time on this shit, I didn't even want to come to this hell hole."

"Well do it yourself because Rin isn't here and please refrain from calling her those names." Jason said as he walked away.

"What the fuck do you mean?! The whore is always with you." The twin yelled as he followed him out.

"So it's true then, there are two of them.'' Kyoya observed.

Tamaki stared at the spot the new set of twins were. "Kyoya find out more about the other twin" he stood up. "Well lets go boys, we have a letter to deliver."

The group followed Tamaki, well Kyoya actually as he was the one that actually knew where her dorm was located.

After a few minutes they had finally arrived at an empty hall. "Her room is number 3721" Kyoya said making the twins check the door numbers.

"This one" they cheered as they had found the dorm. The group walking toward the end of the hall. They met with a plain light blue door that had the words engraved Katayama. Tamaki stating that since he was the king he would be the one to knock on the door. The host herd a small shuffle behind the door as their eyes locked with the doorknob that slowly shift.

"Good evening Souh-San" Thier eyes turned to Rin. She was in the same uniform only this time instead of the turquoise color it was pink. She gave them a bright smile. "Ah you must be here for Katayama-Sama" stepping back she opened the door wider "I am afraid he is not here at the moment, but you may wait inside if you would like." The hosts then looked at Tamaki who was currently panicking inside. 'I was kind of just expecting to just give her the letter and leave, but she invited us inside...WHAT DO I DO?'

Not knowing himself Tamaki was flinching and was rapidly stuttering. 'Do I decline, no that might seem rude. But I-"

"Are you alright Souh-San!?" Rin yelled. The rests of the hosts being used to this tried to calm the girl. "Tama-chan is just thinking too hard, right Takashi?" Hunny assured the girl. "Yeah"

"The Idiot is just over exaggerating things, but he'll be fine Katayama-San" Kyoya told the girl. The maid raised an eyebrow "Rin is just fine, I am just the servant after all." "Anyways I believe that Souh-San should sit down for a little."

She then faltered a little as she looked down at her shoes "I made cake for Katayama-Sama but, he's a little late, you may have some if you'd like."

.

.

_"If i'm not back in time, please eat some without me"_

_._

_._

Hearing the word cake Hunny immediately dashed in the room and sat down in one of the seats from the table designed for two.

The rest of the club followed behind the lolita entering the dorm.

"Wow" Haruhi said looking around the dorm. There was a nice little living room with a couch and coffee table, in front of it was the newest game system and flat screen tv. The small living room was attached to the kitchen and diningroom. As well as another door that they guessed led to her room. (I'm sorry i'm not really good at describing rooms ^^; )

"It's very nice isn't it, Katayama-sama was very pleased with his room" Rin gigged. She placed a piece of cake for each host and set a cup as well. "The tea will be ready shortly" she stated as she went to turn on the t.v handing haruhi the remote. "You can choose something while you wait for Katayama-sama."

The whistle from the kettle then blew causing her attention to turn away from the nine hosts. "What do we do" Tamaki asked nervously? "Simple give her the letter so we can leave" Kyoya said as if it were really that easy. "But Kyo-chan we just got here" Hunny cried. "Maybe we can just leave the letter" Hikaru suggested "on the table when we leave" Kaoru said finishing his twin's sentence.

"I apologize for interrupting, but you say you have a letter for me" the maid asked? She walked up to them pouring in their tea. The aroma of lavender filled the room. "If its for Katayama-sama i'd be more than happy to hold on to it until I can give it to him." She held out her hands patiently for the letter. Kyoya stood up and was about to speak up until he saw her face. She seemed so innocent and naive. A quick rush of guilt caught him off guard. His poker face was frozen.

The rest of the host's seemed a little shocked of the shadow king's action.

"Actually this letter is from Ka-chan" Hunny chimed in casually as he continued to eat his cake. The hosts didn't know what to do, they just looked at her waiting for a reaction.

Rin still kept her smile on "Yes, i know it's for Katayama-sama."

Honey giggled "No silly it's _from_ Ka-chan." Finishing his cake he stood up and grabbed her hands. "I'm really sorry Ri-chan" he whispered.

Rin's eyes had widened, she didn't want to believe what was -Sama would never leave her. She wanted to burst into tears. 'No, they're lying, they have to be! He would never just leave me." Trembling with confusion and anger she wanted to scream. Tell them to leave and wait for another knock hoping for it to be Katayama-sama returning like he said he would.

Not wanting to look so improper in front of her guests she did her best to bottle up her emotions she flashed a smile at them, her voice trembling "If you would be so kind, I really must unpack and prepare Katayama-sama's things for his first day of school." Without waiting for a reply she bolted to 'Jason's room.'

"Well I guess that's our cue to leave boss" Hikaru said while getting up. The rests of the host followed as well leaving the still warm tea cups and emptied plates behind. Kyoya had made sure put the letter on the coffee table as well.

As they headed down they heard a small crash and a thump. Wanting to make sure Rin was alright they quickly returned. After a short argument Tamaki made Haruhi open the door.

"Hey Rin are you okay" Haruhi asked as she pushed the door slowly. The rest of the hosts peeked in as well. Sympathy washed over them as they saw the scene before them. Rin was on the floor, yellow dresses seemed to have spit out of the closet as they spilled all over her. Tears streamed down her face. she quickly moved to one of the boxes around the room. Fumbling a bit she opened it rather quickly. She slowly took out items that seemed to be hers out of the box. "N-no, h-he couldn't have. He said this was his room." She cried, noticing the host club was watching her, she did her best to regain her posture. Wiping the tears quickly she walked up to them.

"H-Hello, If you would be so kind would you p-please show yourselves to the door." she whispered closing the the bedroom door.

-Line-break- -

"What did I do" She asked herself. "Why did he leave me?" She sat silently near the coffee table staring at the letter in front of her.

I'm so stupid. To believe that the test was actually just for practice. It all makes sense now. He had all of this planned out. 'Well he has always been very smart' she wryly smiled. With shaking hands she tore the edge of the envelope slowly. hesitating her teary eyes had looked over the neatly written words.

_Dear Rin,_

_You know I don't have a lot of time left. I don't want you to be alone when I have to leave. You have grown to a fine young woman and I know you shall proceed to mature at your time here at Ouran. Please try to relax and have fun at your time at this school. Try to avoid Prosakavya and any other Katayama family members and staff as you know how they can be. Please don't leave and try your best to make friends and live the life of a normal teenager. Don't cry, please don't ever cry for someone like me or anyone else for the matter. Be happy, I want you to be happy. This is a good thing for you. Everything has been arranged and taken care of. This dorm is yours and there are other papers containing your classes and sceduale. The host club that we had visited can help you if you are ever in need of assistance. Just keep smiling and everything will be alright. I promise you nothing will go wrong if you smile. Remember this is for the best…_

_love,_

_your best friend Jason_

She shut her eyes trying to make the tears stop from flowing. 'I can't cry, I can't cry, Katayama-Sama said not to cry.' Hiccups escaped her lips as she put the letter down and slowly headed to her bed. 'Please let this be a bad dream, Please.' Then painfully she tried to think of nothing, and overwhelmed she fell out of conscience and finally went asleep heartbroken.

~~~~~~~~~~~line~Break~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ene Chanx: Guys, so rechecked this almost five times and for some reason whenever i publish something I see all my mistakes. So I'm sorry if there are errors in this. Other than that please review, follow or favorite if you'd like and thank you for reading this chapter~!

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ~

{ }

{ }* { }

{ }* { }* { }

{ }*{ }* { }* { }

\ { }* { }* { }/

\ \ \ l / / /

\\ \ Y / / Roses for all of you who have read~! YAY!

\\ l /

\\Y/

/*\\


End file.
